


[Podfic of] Where the Lonely Ones Roam

by exmanhater



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rebuilding, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: In the end, the Horde failed. Catra saw it coming. She’d always known how fierce Adora could be, how determined. She was not surprised when Adora took on Hordak one-on-one. She did not charge in to help when Hordak called desperately for aid in that last battlefield, outside the oldest temple of the First Ones, the one place where he could either exert complete control over Etheria, or be utterly destroyed.Unfortunately, that was really only the start of their problems.





	[Podfic of] Where the Lonely Ones Roam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Lonely Ones Roam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355854) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/315WoRV) [57 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2WFhVBz) [60 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:59:13

**Streaming:**  



End file.
